Now and Forever
by NiqueMon
Summary: they met when they were just kids and he knew that they'll meet again.. years later, they do, but will they experience a happily ever after? Will destiny be on their side amidst the fact that she is already engaged?
1. the stranger girl

Summary: they met when they were just kids and he knew that they'll meet again.. years later, they do, but will they experience a happily ever after? Will destiny be on their side amidst the fact that she is already engaged?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.

Chapter 1

The Stranger Girl

It was raining early in the afternoon by an eleven year old boy was standing right in front of a white tomb in the cemetery, his face was drenched in both tears and rainwater. In his small little hand, he was clutching a scented stationary with loopy handwritings on it. It was a letter from his mom.. the one lying inside that tomb he was standing in front of.

"Okaa-san.." he whispered, another batch of tears escaped the corners of his lonely amber orbs. He opened the letter with its handwriting already blotched because of the harsh drops of rain. His Chinese name was the first word he read.

Xiao Lang,

Well I guess this is goodbye for us both. I'm going somewhere far away and the only way for you to reach me there is to say my name. Don't think that because I'm leaving, I won't hear you. I'll hear you out. Loud and clear. When you're feeling. Scared or lonely, just look up at the sky above you and when you see a twinkling star, call out my name and I'll hear you. I'm sorry to leave you like this. Always remember that okaa-san loves you so much, okay? And someday, when you're all grown up and stuff, we'll be together again. So don't cry, my dear. Okaa-san loves you and she'll always will

Lots of love,

Okaa-san

He clutched the letter and pocketed it when he heard footsteps behind him. There was a little girl with auburn hair held up in pigtails smiling at him. But what really the little boy noticed was the lovely emerald orbs that the girl had. Though it looked somewhat red, most probably from crying, it was, nonetheless, captivating.

"I know it's your okaa-san who's in there", the little girl said. She was carrying a little pink umbrella, shielding them from the rain. "I'm sorry she has to go, My okaa-san told me not to bother you but you're crying and when people cry, they needed someone to talk to," the girl said in an all-innocent tone.

Xiao Lang wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying, I'm just lonely," He said, glancing sincerely at his okaa-san's grave.

"There are tears in your face. It's okay to cry. You know, I cry, too, especially when my nee-san scares me or when I'm afraid of monsters on my closet", the little girl said, giving out a small smile.

"These are not tears. They're raindrops", Xiao Lang said, still believing the myth that boys don't cry.

"Do you want me to hug you? My okaa-san said I really give nice hugs. It won't make you feel so lonely anymore", the little girl offered. Xiao Lang couldn't help not anymore. He burst into loud tears and hugged the stranger girl who kindly offered her shoulders.

_Okaa-san has been the only one who believed me through all these years. She has been my only best friend and company when times get too difficult to handle. Yelan Li chased away monsters from under the bed, she read me books when I couldn't sleep at night, she was the only one who I ever have. Now she's gone.. What would happen to me now? What would life be without the only solid wall I leaned onto?_

"See, I told you, you wer crying. It's okay, you know," the little girl said, as Xiao Lang slowly released the hug. She tried giving him one of her brightest smiles, hoping that it would cheer him up even just a bit. "Well, I gotta go. Do you want to share my umbrella? You're standing here and it's raining. It's best if you let your okaa-san sleep now."

Xiao Lang wiped away the traces of his tears from his eyes and nodded.

"My okaa-san is very beautiful you know. She's the prettiest ever", he said while they were walking out of the cemetery gates where two cars were waiting for them. One for Xiao Lang's step dad and the other has the girl's mom, smiling at them.

"That's my okaa-san", the girl told Xiao Lang, looking at the pale yet lovely lady looking lady who look stunning even in black.

"She's quite pretty, too, you know. You must've taken after her you're looks", Xiao Lang complimented.

Streaks of pink could be seen in the little girl's cheeks. "Thanks.. She used to be a top model in Japan. But gave that up since she married dad. But she's all happy know", she said as they were parting ways.

"What's your name?" Xiao Lang asked when his step dad went out of the car o fetch him.

"My name's Ying Fa. I'll go back to Japan today, I hope you won't cry anymore", the little girl said, waving her little arms at him and giving him her brightest smile while Xiao Lang's step dad dragged him away. Xiao Lang waved back and smiled at the girl who had been so kind to lend him a shoulder to cry on.

_Ying Fa.. _

_Cherry Blossoms.._

_Sakura.._

_Such gentle name suits an equally gentle and enchanting person._

In his young mind and heart, he knew that someday, when they were all grown up, he'd meet that girl again.

There! Chapter 1 done.. If you'll be kind enough, comments would are really appreciated.


	2. story of my life

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Story of my Life

Xiao Lang was silent as the car sped away towards their mansion. His step brother, Yukito, was sitting in front of the car with his dad and his half sister, three years younger than him was sitting beside him, crying on his lap. He was stroking her brown mane as he stares out of the window.

His okaa-san married his stepfather two years after he was born. He never knew his real otou-san. All he knew is that he left his okaa-san without marrying her. So in short, he was a bastard and to be politically correct, he was an illegimate child. His step brother was 3 years older than him. Yukito's mom and dad were already divorced when Xiao Lang's okaa-san married Mr. Tsukishiro. His younger sister was the real child of his okaa-san and his step dad. She was 8 years old now and is the closest to Xiao Lang. Although his okaa-san always say his step father was a good man. Xiao Lang never felt it. He always refers to him as the 'boy' and never as Xiao Lang. He would always favor his children over Xiao Lang. Sometimes, Xiao Lang often wonders if his step dad would ever love him or would play soccer with him one day. But that dream would never happen. It was just a dream of a child longing for an otou-san.

"Onii-chan, when will okaa-san come back? It's been days already," Sheifa his younger sister asked him. Hero smiled softly at him. She was still naïve and innocent. Their otou-san never wanted to let Sheifa know that their okaa-san was already gone and would never return.

"She'll come back soon. She told me that", Xiao Lang said. His step father snorted in from of the car.

"Don't feed her lies, silly boy, She needs to know", Mr. Tsushikiro said.

"But you're the one who told us that we wouldn't tell her", Xiao Lang reasoned. His step dad gave him a malicious look from that mirror.

"You dare contest me?" he asked in a raised voice. "Sheifa, stop crying. Your okaa-san will never return because she's dead. And you have just to accept that fact", he said. Sheifa looked confused for a second then burst out crying. Xiao Lang was looking at his step dad with hatred flashing in his amber orbs. He doesn't even seem to care that his wife was already dead.

"Onii-chan, it's not true, is it? Okaa-san's not dad, is she?" Sheifa asked, tears streaming down her face. Xiao Lang hugged his sister and shook his hear amidst the snort of his otou-san. Yukito was so quiet in front of the car. He wasn't crying. He was just staring out of the window, as if the city lights mesmerize him.

It was a gloomy day.. The gloomiest Xiao Lang ever remembered. The weather was so bad, as if angels area also crying from the sky. When they arrived in the mansion, it felt as if it was mourning, too. When his okaa-san was still alive, the first thing you would notice when you arrive home is the smell of baked cookies. Now, it seems as if the house was silently crying, too. The air was cold and very still.

Their housekeeper, Wei, opened the door and greeted them. Then, Xiao Lang escorted Sheifa to he room and went to his own afterwards. He never wanted to let his step father see that he was crying. It's been only four fays and he was already missing his mom. It feels as if he wanted to pull her out of his imagination and hug her for real..

hug..

he remembered the little girl in the cemetery awhile ago.

_I never recalled seeing her in any family gathering before. What is she doing in okaa-san's funeral? Whatever the reason is, I should thank her for at least easing the pain I was feeling right as that moment. _

_Someday, I know, I wish, I would meet her again._

_Someday._

Sakura was sitting by the airplane window looking at the scenery in front of her eyes. They were landing back to Japan to finish school and when she step into high school, they would return back to Hong Kong to migrate.

"Okaa-san, why do people die?" she asked so suddenly. Nadeshiko smiled at her.

"Everyone dies, Sakura. Life on earth is not permanent", Mrs. Kinomoto said.

"I really feel sad for Xiao Lang", she said. "but otou-san said I shouldn't think about him so much, instead, I should think about that Yukito-san guy. He's 3 years older than me, ne?" she asked.

Little did she know that her future was planned ahead of her at that moment. Little did she know that her otou-san had an arranged with Mr. Tsukishiro that when they reach the right age, she and Yukito would get married.

"You ask too much questions, cherry blossom. Why don't you sleep first and then when you wake up, we'll be in Japan," Nadeshiko said.

"Okie-dokie", Sakura answered in a sing-song tone and layed her hear on her okaa-san's lap, silently thinking about the crying boy in the cemetery.

He looked so lonely that I wanted to hug him and never let go.

But as she slip into her subconscious state, she forgot about everything and was mesmerized about her dram of rainbows and strawberry flavored ice creams.


	3. accidents happen

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accidents Happen

Days turned into weeks and eventually into months and years. Nothing has been the same in Xiao Lang's life since his mom had passed away. It's his high school graduation and he's waiting in the school grounds for any sign of his step father. But all he sees are those vendors selling corsage and flowers. There was no sign of his otou-san. Only Sheifa and Wei were there. Yukito was studying for a class and no one wanted to come.

The feeling of self-pity was washing over him as he watched his classmates happily chatting with one another, glad that it's graduation day. Sheifa tapped his shoulder.

"Onii-chan, I can't go to the stage with you but Wei said that he'd be happy to pin your medal if otou-san can't come", she said. Xiao Lang nodded silently. If only his okaa-san was alive… she would be happy to see his son come up the stage. She would be proud to pin the valedictorian medal on him and they would take dozens of pictures. Not that he really fancy picture taking but the mere fact that he gets to be with his okaa-san and to be able to see her bright smiles over and over, that thought would definitely make him smile at the photographer.

He looked once again at the gates, waiting for someone to come but no one showed up until they were called to march. Xiao Lang waited and waited convincing himself that his step dad would only b late but until his name was called, no otou-san showed up. Wei nervously went up the stage and pinned the medal on him. Xiao Lang wanted to cry.. Wanted to curse everyone for this heartache. It's enough that he doesn't have a okaa-san anymore, but to walk up the stage on your graduation day without your otou-san or any close relative is so humiliating. He has to endure the whispers and sympathetic states of everyone when he forced a smile towards the camera.

Back in the house, Sheifa and Wei treated themselves to two boxes of pepperoni pizza and ice cram to celebrate his graduation day. Wei hugged him with teary eyes when he thanked her. From that moment on, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone humiliate him like that again..

Never..

Years later….

Syaoran couldn't open his eyes even though the sound of distant voices kept propping in his head. There was someone shouting and a girl's voice was crying. He turned in bed and covered his ears with a pillow and tried to go back to sleep but the voices grew louder, as if they're just outside his door. He couldn't help but hear the loud conversation.

"Yukito! Where have you been last night? You never went home, baka!" the sound of Mr. Tsushikiro's voice rang the stillness of their mansion. Ever since his mom died eight years ago, the house has never been the same again. The morning s were lonelier, the shouting wouldn't stop and Sheifa had always been crying, like what she's doing now.

The door to Syaoran's room burst open and his 16-year old sister went inside, sobbing a little.

"Onii-chan, I don't want to hear them fighting again. Do something about it", Sheifa said, closing the door behind her and looking at her onii-chan with pleading, slightly swollen, hazel eyes. Syaoran heaved a deep breath and stood up.

"Don't mind them" He said, motioning for Sheifa to come closer.

"I don't want to be engaged to someone I don't even know! For Kami-sama's sake! I'm just 22 years old! I haven't even graduated!" They heard Yukito shout then there were loud footsteps as if someone was pacing back and forth.

"You will get married sooner or later! It's already engaged! You cannot just back out! And I'm not saying you get married right here, right now. She's not even finished schooling, too! All I'm saying is that you should at least try to.." the voice of Mr. Tsushikiro shouted back.

"I don't want to get married! Not ever! If you really want to be a part of that family, why don't you make Syaoran marry her instead!" Yukito said they heard a harsh slamming door.

"Damn it!" they heard their otou-san cursed and then the shouting stopped. Syaoran looked at the clock beside his bed. It was only 6 in the morning.

"Don't you have classes Sheifa?" he asked and his sister nodded. "Go dress up and we'll go to school together," Syaoran said. Sheifa once again nodded and went out of his room. Hero heaved another deep breath then walked towards his own bathroom to take a shower.

Eight years passed,… He's already nineteen now but he never felt he was wanted in this walls. Only Sheifa and Wei made him feel like he's worth something. His step father would always make him feel like he's just a decoration on the wall. He never went to his recognition day, never went to see his school plays, never even went to his graduation. He never made him feel he was also a son. But all these things don't matter to Syaoran anymore. He would go on with his life and no one can stop him from going to the top.

Hours later, he was driving his own car with Sheifa singing something beside him. He got the car for his nineteenth birthday.. that's all/ No card, no happy birthday greeting. Just a silver Mercedes waiting for him outside.

"Onii-chan, don't fetch me after school. I'm gonna take the school bus", Sheifa said.

"Okay,. Be sure you'll be home early, ne?" Syaoran said as he stopped in front of a all-girls school where Sheifa was currently studying. She kissed him on the cheeks and hurriedly went out. Syaoran smiled at his retreating sister's back and drove himself towards his university, He was taking up Architecture and he's enjoying every minute of it. Sometimes, he would go home late just to busy himself with something and have an excuse for not going home. He hated their house.

He was busy tuning the car stereo when he was approaching a red light. When he looked towards the windshield, it was too late for him to notice that the traffic light turned red. He tried to step on the brakes when a girl came out of nowhere ad as crossing the street right in front of his car. She noticed him and, screamed and fell right at the moment that the car stopped. Syaoran's heart was pounding…

Did he…

Did he accidentally killed her?


	4. a time to remember

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Time to Remember

Syaoran's heart was pounding as he got out of the car. Onlookers were starting to gather already, whispering speculations about what happened. Syaoran felt as if his feet won't carry him any further. He felt as if he didn't want to see this. His face was all pale and his intense amber orbs widened in fear as he heard someone scream.

"What the heck happened? What did you do to my friend? Gosh! Saku!, are you okay?" A pale girl with long raven hair with clear amethyst eyes came out of nowhere and knelt beside the girl Syaoran bumped have hurt.

"I didn't.. I didn't mean it.." he said, panic surging through him. The girl he accidentally bumped was lying on the ground, still and unmoving. Thousand thoughts rushed through his mind as he was debating within himself what to do. Run away? Take her to the hospital?

"What the heck are you standing there for Bring her to the hospital, baka!" the amethyst eyed girl shrieked again. Syaoran was pulled out of his reverie by her voice. He picked the auburn haired girl up from the ground and carried her to the backseat of his car. They amethyst-eyed girl came, too, and as he was driving furiously, she kept on barking words behind his ears.

"If she dies, you'll pay for this. I swear. Wait 'til her parents hear about this, you reckless freak!" she was saying. Syaoran was on the verge of a breakdown already.

"Will you please just shut up? I don't need someone lecturing me about this. I'm nearing a breakdown", he hissed at her silently.

The girl he was talking to is Daidouji Tomoyo. Daughter of the famous Daidouji Sonomi, proud owner of the Daidouji House of Fashion. "So, you're the one who's arrogant now?" she said, not backing down.

"Please, just stop talking", he said, and he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I won't stop talking until I know that my kawaii friend is okay!" Tomoyo retorted, still barking loud words in Syaoran's poor ears as the unconscious girl was wheeled into the emergency room.

There was a voice calling her.. It felt like it was an echo in her head, far away then getting nearer and nearer.

"Saku… Saku…" it was a girl's voice.. Calling her.. Peeling her away from the layers of sleep and blackness. Sakura forced her eyes opened and stared at the face of her bestfriend. Tomoyo with a guy with striking amber eyes and messy chocolate colored hair who looked strangely familiar but she don't really know.

"You're awake!" Tomoyo shrieked in delight as the colors returned to the guy's face.

What happened?" the girl asked.

"This gaki, this baka here almost killed you", Tomoyo said. Then she remembered what happened. She was about to cross the street and meet Tomoyo on the other side then this car suddenly came swerving. It didn't really hit her. It stopped a few inches before her and because of panic and astonishment, she freaked out and fainted.

"He didn't really hit me. I just.." she said, looking curiously at the guy who was staring at her with deep, lonely, and striking amber eyes.

"That's not the point. He still is reckless. I called your okaa-san and otou-san and they're on their way here. Uncle Fujitaka sounds angry", Tomoyo stated, shivering a little at the thought of Sakura's dad.

Sakura was still staring at the handsome stranger in front of her.

She knew him..

Something tells her that she'd met this guy before. Probably not in high school because she studied from an all-girls school. But she knew him… she just couldn't place him on her mind.

"Miss.. look, Gomen ne sai. Please don't file any charges. I swear I just didn't see the red light. I was busy tuning in the car stereo and—" Syaoran was explaining when he was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Excuses!" A thunderous male voice said. They both looked at the door and a tall, slender and brown haired man in glasses and business suit was standing there. He looked like a Japanese but he speaks good Chinese.

"Otou-san.." Sakura whispered. Another person appeared at the door. It was a woman this time. Pale as Tomoyo with longer, wavy hair. She looked like Sakura, especially the pretty emerald eyes.

"Cherry blossom! Are you okay? What happened? When Tomoyo called me.. I was so worried" Nadeshiko, Sakura's mom said and enveloped her daughter in her arms.

A deep pain made Syaoran's heart came piercing though the surface.

So this girl has a mom..

and dad…

People who will get worried if anything happens to her. Syaoran never felt that way for so many years. His step dad wouldn't care if he die right at the moment.

"Who did this to you? This man?" Fujitaka asked, pointing at Syaoran.

"Yes, Uncle, He's the one", Tomoyo said, finally finding her voice.

"You! I'll call the police now. This shouldn't be ignored." Mr. Kinomoto said. Syaoran's heart practically jumped to his throat.

"Please sir, Don't call the police! I never meant to do that.. I'll… please, I'll do anything just please don't call the police", Syaoran pleaded. A picture of him behind bars flashed in his mind. His step dad wouldn't do anything o get him out of there, he just knew it.

"No! This shouldn't be ignored!" Mr. Kinomoto was saying. "I don't like reckless people like you", Fujitaka said, dialing a number.

"Otou-san.." Sakura was starting to say but her father was already speaking on the phone. "okaa-san.. do something!" she mouthed to her mom with pleading eyes

"Fuji, dear, let him go. We don't have to press charges. Nothing happened", Nadeshiko said.

"What's your name boy?" Fujitaka asked, eyeing the poor boy.

"Syaoran, sir… Li Syaoran", Syaoran said quietly, fearing the fate that awaits him.

Sakura's heart jumped to her throat. Now, she remembers! Syaoran! Xiao Lang! He was the boy standing in front of the cemetery years ago! He was the lonely boy she longed to hug and comfort back then. If only he knew that he occupied her thoughts for so long.

"Li Syaoran? Mr. Tsukishiro's stepson?" Mr. Kinomoto inquired.

"Yes, sir", Syaoran said, another worry jumping into his mind. This man knew his father!

"Well, I'll call your otou-san first before calling the police", he said, then dialed another number.

"Okaa-san.." Sakura whispered in Nadeshiko's ears. "He's Xiao Lang.. The one you told me not to bother years ago! His mom died and we were there. I remember him. Please don't let otou-san call the police.. He's Xiao Lang!" she whispered. Tomoyo looked at her quite confused.

"Xiao Lang, do you still remember me?" Sakura asked Syaoran while her father was busy speaking on the phone. "I'm Sakura.. Ying Fa! The Japanese girl you met at the cemetery years ago. Do you remember?" Sakura asked, excitedly. Anxious. Hopeful.


	5. i remember you

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I remember you

The world stopped moving, it feels as if everything was almost silent and tranquil at the same time. Syaoran could only hear his heartbeat as it tripled and it seems like it was echoing steadily in the whole room.

"I.." he was saying but the words were lost, just looking at the emerald-eyed goddess in front of him. She was the girl who occurred his thoughts since that day he met her. Now, she's sitting in front of him.. And if he would just reach out his hand, he could touch her.. for real..

"No, he doesn't remember", the voice of Mr. Fujitaka echoed in the room. Everyone looked at him. "Sakura, you met him already? He's probably a different person. You boy, your father will be here in a few minutes", he said and sat beside his daughter, looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran felt as if the happiness he was feeling deep inside were sipped out of him. He wanted to tell her he remembers her and that he longed for that warm hug she gave him. But there was a huge wall built between them, so huge that he couldn't climb it to get to her. The words were lost, the world was now moving at a breakneck speed.

Tomoyo was now looking at Syaoran in a whole new light. He suddenly became a different person just by Sakura's words. She told her his story years ago and since then, he had a felt sympathy for him only she could understand. He was now the lonely guy Sakura used to tell her and the reckless driver she knew as few hours ago was suddenly masked.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. There were three men who came in. One was Syaoran's father and two men were police officers. Syaoran couldn't felt even worse. His own otou-san was getting him arrested! He should be the one defending him. He should be the one telling these people that he's just human and he makes mistakes, too. But instead, he was standing there, a nasty grin of his face, as if he's too happy to get his son into prison.

"I just knew you'll hurt someone soon with that reckless driving. Better teach him a lesson," Mr. Tsukishiro said, signaling the police officers.

"But, otou-san.. I never meant to do it. I just made a mistake. Ask Sakura, I never hit her", he said looking at Sakura's emerald orbs with his pleading amber ones.

"No, take him, Mr. Tsukishiro said, shielding Sakura from Syaoran's view.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, trying to catch Sakura's eyes. "Sakura.. Ying Fa.. I remember you, I do, I remember you. You were never lost in my thoughts", Syaoran said as the police led him away. Sakura was trying hard not to jump out of bed and follow them. He remembers her! She knew he was innocent. What kind of father is this man standing there in front of her now? He let his son be humiliated like that!

"Now Sakura, we never really wanted you to tell you this now but since we're all here, it's better if we reveal it now", Mr. Kinomoto said.

"What is it otou-san?", asked she, Nadeshiko heaved a deep breath beside her. She never really agreed to this but since her family values the opinion of the male head of the family she could never really do anything.

"This here is Mr. Tsukishiro. Yukito's father. Remember Yukito?" her father asked.

"Yes, I think so. He's Syaoran's brother, right?" she replied, looking with disgust at MR. Tsukishiro.

"Syaoran is his step son. Well, we came to a certain agreement years ago that when you reach the right age, you and Yukito will be engaged and will get married. I know you're too young right now but you better prepare yourself. You will marry no one else but Yukito," Fujitaka said.

"What?! Otou-san… I don't.." she started to say but her father cut her off.

"No excuses. You will marry him. Now get some rest.", he said and then led Mr. Tsukishiro out of the room. Sakura looked at her okaa-san.

"Okaa-san? I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know! Why is otou-san doing this? Doesn't he care about me?" She asked. Nadeshiko just shook her head and hugged her. Deep inside her heart, she never wanted her daughter to be like this. She wanted her cherry blossom to be happy. But they have no choice.

Syaoran was looking smugly at the dirty wall surrounding him. He hated his otou-san even more. He hated every though of him. He's been here only for hours yet it feels like an eternity to him. He was with a guy who was busy looking at something from under the bed.

"What landed you here?" the guy asked.

"Nothing", Syaoran said. Thinking that maybe, this prison cell was much better than their own house.

"Nothing? You don't get into prison cell for nothing. Me, I've been here since this morning. It was really a bummer since today was a nice day for business. Name's Eriol, by the way", the guy with midnight blue hair and eyes with the eye glasses said.

"Syaoran"

"Little wolf? I thought wolves could get to jail, too.. Even little ones. You seem rich. Why are you here?"

"My dumb otou-san brought me here. I don't want to go into details", Syaoran replied.

"Okay, well, you're lucky you know. You still have a father. Me? I've been alone all my life. Grew up with my grandma and then she died last year. Got no way of continuing school so I hang out with some nasty people. So I landed here this morning.", Eriol narrated.

"Bummer", Syaoran said then continued staring at the ceiling.

Someone called his name.

"Li Syaoran?" A police officer said.

"Hai? I'm here", Syaoran replied.

"You're free to go", he said, and then opened the iron gates.

"Good for you", Eriol said smugly, then faced the wall, giving Syaoran the complete view of his shiny midnight blue hair.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon", Syaoran said then walked out.

He walked behind the police officer with his hands behind his head, wondering who set him free. There was a girl sitting in front of the police desk, saying something. When she looked at him, she smiled and Syaoran's heart did a little flip flop.

The same Auburn hair..

The same bright smile that could beat the sun's brightness anytime.

The same warm and gentle emerald eyes that made his heart leap for joy.

Hei guys.. sorry for the updating sooo late.. I'm currently working at the moment, and my brothers won't let me use the comp. at night. I've almost finished writing the draft for the story, all I need to do now is encode the chapters. By tomorrow, I am aiming to post 3 chapters. I just hope that I am not letting yo guys wait too long..

Anyways.. For those who commented, thanks so much.. this is my first story here in fanfiction and I really appreciate you're comments and support. Hope you'll like the story..

For the silent readers.. Thanks! Hope you can give a lil of your time to add comments.. hehe..

Yukito will be out in the next chap.. Thank you so much guys.. hope to hear more from you..

Take care!

Lurve yoOh..

NiqueMon ()(")


	6. chemistry

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chemistry

Sakura walked up to him shyly. She was clutching her pink beaded handbag nervously.

"Arigato", Syaoran quickly said before Sakura could say another word. He was smiling a bit, looking straight into her emerald pools.

"Gomen ne sai, Syaoran, I know it's my fault when you landed here. I mean, if only I didn't cross the road and if only my papa was a bit lament, you wouldn't have to be here". Sakura said. Syaoran took her by the hand and led her out.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just happy you got me out. I thought you're still in the hospital", Syaoran voiced out as they were walking away from the dark building. It was mid-afternoon already and Syaoran couldn't believe he missed a whole day of class. The sun was starting to set and he'd been in that prison cell for hours now.

"The doctor released me after lunch and I have to sneak away from my parents to bail you out", Sakura said, looking at the handsome messy haired boy in the pale afternoon sunlight. "I knew when I saw you hours ago that I knew", she said. To her surprise, Syaoran smiled softly at her.

"I thought I'd never see you again. It's funny how we still remember each other you know. It's only a short moment that we've been together yet you stayed on my mind after all the years between us", he said and looked at her. She was almost as tall as him and she has the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"You were so lonely back then", Sakura said as they waited for a cab. She didn't bring any car with her and Syaoran's car was left in the parking lot of the hospital.

"What were you doing in my okaa-san's funeral?" Syaoran asked out of the blue. The pale glow of the setting sun reflecting on Sakura's jade eyes was mesmerizing. He remembered that short moment at the cemetery when she just hugged him. Aside from Yelan, no one ever hugged him like that. No one ever made him feel like he's the most important person in the universe.

"Okaa-san is Mr. Tsukishiro's business partner", Sakura said, looking at the passing cars.

"I see", that was all he said. No other words were needed. Since it was rush hour, they had a difficult time getting a ride so they decided to stroll around a bit. Until they decided to stroll around a bit. Until they reached a quiet spot on a riverside beneath a shallow river.

"You know, when I first saw you, you stuck me the loner type of guy. Maybe that's the reason why I wanted to hug you so tight back then", Sakura said. Syaoran has the loveliest yet loneliest amber eyes she has ever seen. Especially now as the setting sun's rays danced in those lonely orbs of his, making it appear as if golden specks were gracing it.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Until now, you're still looking like the world is falling on you", Sakura said and then giggled. "You look like smiling cause you're so much in pain.", she observed. Looking at his gentle features.

Syaoran heaved a deep breath, "I don't know why I feel so comfortable with you".

"Me, too", Sakura confessed, smiling at him, their faces inches apart. Maybe there is something that connects two people together- like her and Syaoran. They've only been together for just an hour yet the chemistry was so strong, you can feel it between them. There was this sudden urge to kiss him… There was this urge to throw her arms around him and never let go. He looked so lonely and his eyes were probing deep into her soul.

"Sakura, domo arigato for bailing me out and for hugging me when I needed that bear hug", Syaoran said as he smiles at her, looking deep into her emerald eyes. The chemistry was so strong between them, like something pulled them together.

"I need to go home", Sakura said, emerald never left amber.

"Me, too", Syaoran said, his eyes upon the green eyed goddess in front of him. Then as if a magnet was pulling them together, his face inched closer.

Closer and closer…

splash!

And a piercing scream tore the still air, making them jump apart.

Someone has fallen into the water!


	7. if this is love

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If this is love

There was a girl running towards him, pale and out of breath.

"Did you see him? Did you see him? He fell in the water! Gosh! I think he was drunk", the girl with long black hair held in 2 buns and ruby eyes said without pausing.

Syaoran looked down at the water and there was a familiar figure bobbling on the surface. His heart sunk when he recognized his stepbrother.

"Yukito!" Syaoran shouted and dived into the water even without thinking. Yukito was trying to swim towards the narrow shore when Syaoran caught him by the collar.

"Baka! What do you think are you doing?" Syaoran demanded when he managed to pull his brother out of the murky water. Sakura and the other girl rushed towards them

"Is h okay? Did he die?" the nosy girl asked, her long hair falling into her shoulders.

"No, he's not dead", Syaoran said, burning with anger and fear. His brother was obviously drunk and he could've killed himself.

"Syao", Yukito grabbed him by the collar, "Don't tell dad. He'll kill me", he said, more of an order than a favor.

"Syaoran, you know him?" Sakura asked, staring at the two man in front of her.

"He's my step brother, Yukito", Syaoran said, looking at his brother with annoyance.

Sakura was looking at the two. So this is Yukito. She barely remembers his face but she didn't knew he'd be so handsome even when wet. There was something striking about his features.. He looked gentle, with that tall slender built, pale skin and ash colored hair, a silent type. But his hazel eyes were of a rebel, which the eyeglasses did nothing to cover. Unlike Syaoran who looked soft all over.

"Don't tell him", Yukito said and Syaoran couldn't do anything but nod. Yukito stood up groggily, shook the water out of his hair and smiled proudly at everyone. He looked at Sakura and gave her a sweet smile.

"You know, you're pretty kawaii.. Really pretty, I wish the girl my father wants me to marry is as pretty as you. If she is, then I'm in heaven", Yukito said then winked at her before giving her a playful smirk.

The nosy red-eyed girl was staring at him with disbelief. Yukito shook their hands and took a few uncertain steps then vanished and reappeared again a few distance away from them.

"He's insane", Syaoran said, combing his wet (still messy) hair with his hands. Yukito had never been an evil stepbrother to him but he causes too much trouble sometimes.

Sakura was staring at Yukito silently. His type had always been her dream guy. Someone who's tough and frank.. Someone you can just lean on to be assured that you'll be safe with him.

But somehow..

Somehow…

Syaoran here seemed to etch something within her, too.

"You're brother is really crazy", the nosy girl, who was still standing there, looking at the disappearing Yukito said, "When I saw him out of that car and accept a dare from his friends, I knew he's be in trouble so I went after him and saw him fall! I'm Meilin by the way". Without waiting for any reply from the two, disappeared from view.

"I didn't know he'd be so handsome", Sakura whispered but loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"He's handsome, alright. He'd just left his 37th girlfriend", Syaoran replied, shaking the water out of his ears. "Let's go home", he said then took Sakura by the hand.

Syaoran arrived at home before his father did. He was busy watching his favourite show when the living room door opened.

"Didn't now you'd get home fast. I thought you were going to spend the night there in prison", Mr. Tsukishiro said, almost chuckling.

"I would if my friend didn't bail me out", Syaoran said, changing the channels robotically.

"Didn't know someone would bail you out", his step dad said and walked away from him, snorting.

Sheifa then appeared in the doorway.

"Onii-chan! I heard what happened. You could have called me", she said and sat beside Syaoran then laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish otou-san didn't let the police take you", Sheifa said softly.

"It's okay, Sheifa. Someone bailed me out", Syaoran said and smiled in spite of himself at the thought of a certain cherry blossom crossed his mind. "And she's pretty, too". He said dreamily. A big smile appeared on Sheifa's face.

"Ha! You like her!" she said triumphantly.

"Sheifa, don't you believe in love at first sight? You know, the thing where you feel chemistry between you and the girl and that there's this feeling of wanting to kiss her.." Syaoran said. Sheifa playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! My onii-chan is turning into one mushy chap! Haha! Of course I do. Will you pursue her then?" Sheifa asked excitedly and when Syaoran nodded, she shrieked.

"Onii-chan, I'm gonna help you! This is so kilig! Kawaii!" Sheifa said and walked away, skipping a little. Syaoran looked at her, smiling and shaking his head.

He liked Sakura and he will do anything for her to love him back..

Anything at all…

Whew! One more chap then I'm off for today.. eheh.. Kilig is a Filipino term I learned from my friend which meant something romantically exciting. Sorry for altering Syaoran and Yukito here, I just need those profiles for the story.. Hope you stay tuned!()(")


	8. meeting and knowing

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting and Knowing

The streets were normally quiet for this time of the night. Tomoyo was walking through the almost deserted streets in quick footsteps, looking back every now and then. Her heartbeat was tripling with each step she takes, fearing that there might be someone lurking behind the large garbage can. She had never been robbed before and the feeling of walking alone in these kinds of streets is getting to on her nerves. The late night group reviews for the exams went a little over time.

The soles of her dainty purple shoes were squealing a little when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and her heart almost catches up her throat.

Someone was behind her!

"Hand me your wallet now or things will get messy", a grumpy voice demanded behind her. Tomoyo was rooted on the spot. Cold sweat was trickling down her back and she didn't now whether to run or to give her wallet as the man instructed.

"Hurry up no!" the man barked in her ears. Tomoyo jumped from where she was standing. She turned and saw another figure emerge from behind the man. With one smooth punch, the robber went falling face down on the hard concrete.

"You shouldn't walk alone. It's dangerous for a woman like you", he lifesaver said. He was walking slowly towards her, his face hidden in the dark silhouette of the wall beside them.

"Arigato", Tomoyo said, bowing, then strained to get a look at her saver's face. When he emerged from the darkness, her breathe sharpened. He has the most beautiful set of sapphire eyes that she had ever seen! He had midnight blue hair and was wearing eyeglasses but that didn't hinder his deep pools of blue from mesmerizing her.

"No biggie", the man said, staring at her.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked. Instead of answering, the man just stood there staring at her amethyst eyes as if searching something on her pale face. Then, there was another voice.

"Eriol! Where are you? They're coming!" an urgent voice called. Eriol turned around, said goodbye to her and ran as fast as he could. Tomoyo was left looking at his vanishing shadow. She heaved a deep breath and walked hurriedly away, smiling to herself.

!

There was a knock on Sakura's room.

"Cherry blossom, may I come in?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hai okaa-san", Sakura said, slipping her diary under her pillows. Her okaa-san always comes in at this time of the night to bring her a glass of milk. Her onii-chan is off in America, studying Medicine in Harvard so her mom's full attention now is always on her.

"Still not sleepy?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura just shook her head.

"Okaa-san, don't tell this to otou-san but I bailed Syaoran out awhile ago", Sakura confessed. Never in her life had she lied to her mom and this time wasn't different. "I know," Nadeshiko said. "From the looks on your face, I know you'll somehow get him out".

Sakura smiled. "You just knew me too well. You know okaa-san, I feel strange being with Syaoran today. I don't know why but we seemed to connect in a few minutes. I've never felt this way with any of my friends before. Do you think it's something else?" she asked, flashing a little shy smile at her mother who was looking at her fondly.

"You know, I've felt that way with your otou-san once, too. Maybe it's something else. Maybe it's fate working it's charms on you."

"But you said there's no such thing as fate, okaa-san. Why does otou-san have to arrange my marriage for me? Couldn't I choose someone I wanted to marry?" she asked.

"Have you met Yukito?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura was having second thought whether she should tell her she should say that she met him today but decided against it.

"Ie."

"When you meet him, that's when you decide if you like him. You have all the time in your life to decide. You're only nineteen. So I suggest you sleep now and think about this later, okay?" her okaa-san said and Sakura, once again, nodded. When Nadeshiko left the room, Sakura opened her pink diary again.

An excerpt from Sakura's diary.

(May 20, 2008)

I've met him only twice in my life yet he made me stay awake in both those time. Could this be fate? But then again, I met his brother today, too, the one I'm supposed to marry when I'm in the right age. I don't know what I feel. They're both okay and they struck me in a way. I couldn't explain…

Yukito knocked on Syaoran's door that night.

"Bro, arigato for not saying anything to otou-san. I owe you one", Yukito said, standing by the doorway.

"Why did you get drunk?" Syaoran asked while sketching something. Yukito closed the door and sat beside him.

"You know the feeling when someone's trying to make your own decisions for you? It sucks!" Yukito said, playing with molding clay. "It's like you're being twisted around like this", he said, twisting the clay until it broke into pieces. "And then, you'll break, too."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Otou-san involved me in an arranged marriage with a Japanese girl. I hate it, man. I haven't even met her before yet I'm already engaged with her! I haven't even graduated yet!" Yukito said and through the clay out of the window to emphasize how he felt.

Syaoran stared at him. "Japanese girl? What's her name?" he asked. There was something nagging at the corners of his brain that he shouldn't hear this yet he waited for his brother to answer.

Yukito gave a little mocking laugh.

"Kinomoto Sakura"

With the mention of the name, Syaoran fell off his chair.

There you go! Chapter 8 done.. 3 chapters done.. hehe.. I deceided to add a bit of Tomoyo and Eriol though it was really short.. Ha! Eriol can punch! Hehe.. stay tuned! I'll try to update as soon as I can..

Take are guys!

Ah lurve yoOh!

NiqueMon()(")


	9. entwined

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Entwined

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Yukito asked, helping him to stand up.

"What did you say her name was?" Syaoran asked, a thousand thoughts floating in his mind.

"Kinomoto Sakura", Yukito said, smirking a little. "I haven't really met her yet. I think I remember her on your okaasan's… well.. on your okaasan's funeral", Yukito said, looking at Syaoran cautiously. Syaoran had always been so sensitive about this topic that no one really mentions it in the house except for their father who loves taunting and bullying him. "You know her?"

"Ahh.. well, you better sleep now. I'm sleepy, too", Syaoran said, faking a little yawn and started fixing his things. Yukito looked at him curiously.

"Okay", he said and walked towards the door, closing it gently behind him.

When he was already alone in the room, Syaoran heaved as deep breath and went towards the window, looking at the brilliant stars at the clear night sky. What an ironic way to find someone you wanted to love..

_She's engaged with my step brother!_

_Did Sakura know about this?_

"Okaa-san, it's so unfair.." Syaoran whispered, looking at one particular bright star. "It's so unfair", he said, sitting at the window seat, cursing silently.

Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed, looking for a comfortable position to sleep. But every position she takes seemed uncomfortable. She finally stood up and went to the window and opened it, a gentle breeze blowing. She was singing a lullaby while staring at the pool of darkness in front of her. The street was illuminated by a couple of streetlights, not enough to penetrate the darkest corners.

She looked up and the same kind of blackness covered the sky. Except for the tiny dots of sparkling stars, there was no other light. But there was one particular bright star, winking softly at her. She winked back and continued singing, her mind drifting back to the scene awhile ago.

_Syaoran…_

_And Yukito…._

….Starlight, starbright..

Won't you make him love me, too..

Make him want to hold me, too..

And wish upon a star..

As I do…

It was a song she knew since she was a child. And she made herself believe that when you sing it while looking at the brightest star in the sky, you wish would come true. She closed her eyes and mumbled something.

Two things characterize the street Tomoyo was walking in a while ago, nasty and dirty. And then, two things also characterize the people she met.. nasty and wicked, except maybe for one..

_Eriol.._

"Do you realize what you've done a while ago? You knocked Danny down and he's gonna make you pay for it!" a little man with missing front teeth was sitting in front of Eriol., looking at him like he'd just done the stupidest thing in the world. Or maybe, he did.

"He was about to rob a woman", he reasoned, pouring himself a huge cup of coffee.

"Don't we all rob like her? What had gotten into you lately? Since you went out that jail, you've been acting all weird", the little man named Spinel said, shaking his head a little.

"I've been thinking.. Maybe I should stop this.." Eriol said, sipping a huge gulp of cold coffee. The water was apparently boiled at that morning.

"Quitting? Have you gone mad? What would you do if you quit?" Spinel asked. Eriol looked at him. Sometimes he wants to spank this little fellow for his sheer stupidity, but then again, it was Spiky who pulled him off the burning house where his grandmother had died. He owes him his life.

"What do you think normal people do for a living? I'm going to work", Eriol said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Spiky smirked, "Work? Who would hire a high school drop out like you? Get real man. We're not on some fairytale movie or something. We're in the real world. And in the real world, high school drop outs don't get the best jobs in the world.", Spiky said, sipping his own cup of coffee.

"I'm not aiming for the best, I'm aiming for the better", he said, his midnight eyes, directed at the high window of the cellar they wee in. There are four of them living in the cellar, all with the same kind of job. He hated it there. It feels like they were untouchables who have leprosy or something. But again, you never get the best places to live when you're poor. He remembered the girl he saved from Danny awhile ago. There was a look of pure terror in her face. He remembered his girlfriend from years back, having the same look of terror when a bus hit her, She looked surprisingly had the same aura like that girl. Maybe that's the reason why he wanted to save the girl from a bad, traumatic fate.

Syaoran's cell phone was ringing. He smiled slightly when the name registered on the screen.

Why is she calling at this time of the nigh?

"Sakura.." Syaoran said, all traces of frustration draining from his voice. The fact that her marriage with his step brother was already drifted away from his mind for a second.

"Hi Syaoran" the familiar Japanese accented voice sounds like melody to his ears. It's a bit crazy coz he only came to know her this day yet he felt strongly for her.

" What's up? It's a bit late", Syaoran said, shifting the little device to one ear.

"Syaoran, I've been thinking of you", Sakura said slowly. Syaoran's heart gave a little jerk.

He smiled widely before answering back, "Yeah, me, too", he said, he's fingers trembling a bit. Apparently, he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"I've been thinking about the situation I am in and", she let her voice trailed off.

"And?" Syaoran prodded.

"And..", Sakura was about to say she couldn't see him again.. that she's arranged to be married to his step brother when the right time comes. But it's one of those times when you make a hasty change of plans and everything suddenly turns upside down. "And.. I was thinking.. maybe you would drop by my school tomorrow.. you know, we could hang out?" she said and reminded herself to kick herself later for asking him.

Syaoran has a triumphant grin on his face. He was almost jumping, So the battle wasn't lost at all. He still had a chance. And he'll grab that chance and make her fall..

_Anything to make her fall.._

And I never gave up hope

When things got me down

But I just bit my lip

And my face began to frown

Cause that was just my pride

And I've nothing left to hide

And now the way is clear

And all I want to say is

All of my life the dorrs have been closed now

Nd all of my dreams have been locked up inside

But you came along and captured my heart, girl

You're the key to my life


	10. anticipating every moment

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anticipating every moment

Syaoran was trying to control himself from jumping and knocking things down. He managed to answer her in his most normal voice, trying to hide that traces of triumph in it.

"Sure.. uh.. what time?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe about four", Sakura said. "Okay, then I have to go, have a good night". She said then hastily ended her call. She threw the phone on her bed and hit herself in the head. She should've told him! She should've revealed the fact that she's going to marry his stepbrother soon.; But there was something that stopped her… A feeling deep within her heart that she never wants to stop seeing Syaoran…

That somehow,

Syaoran is only for her and her alone.

Syaoran still wears the grin on his face when he lay on the bed, arms under his head and starting at the high ceiling. A strange feeling was surging through him. It's like he just won a billion dollars in a game. Never in his life had he dated a girl. It's not that he's been an outcast or something. He's been a normal guy in school except that he built a wall between him and the worlds and there's a feeling that when he starts breaking the wall, the world will eat him alive. That wall hadn't been broken until that night..

until he felt that feeling, something that he will remember for the rest of his life.

The sun was shining on the big windows on Sakura's room when she woke up the next morning. She lay on the bed for a few more second s until she looked at the clock and realized it was half past seven in the morning! Her classes at 7:30 and she's late! She bolted out of bed, went to the shower room and emerged in a pink whole dress that ended an inch below her knee. Breakfast was already on the table and her okaa-san was sitt9ing there, sipping a cup of tea. Fujitaka had already gone to work.

"Okaa-san, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura asked, grabbing a piece of toast on her way out.

"I thought your classes don't start until eight", Nadeshiko said, standing up and walking her daughter to the door.

"I'm gonna be late!", Sakura said, kissing her mom on the cheeks and running in towards a street in time to catch a passing taxi. She had been kept awake by the thoughts of Syaoran all night, Her mind tells her that it is wrong to give him false hope, knowing that someday, they would not be together. But it seems that she's also giving herself false hope, trying to believe that if she could fall in love with him, then she could break the marriage arrangement. It was almost 7:45 when she arrived at the university. She was running so fast she never noticed a girl walking right in front of her. Sakura bumped straight into the girl, sending their things flying up in the air.

"Gomen nesai", Sakura said, bending down to help her pick her things up.

"It's okay", the girl said in an accented voice that sounds vaguely familiar. She looked up and she saw the girl from the river last night.

"It's you", Sakura whispered and the girl looked up.

Emerald met ruby.

She probably recognized Sakura, too because she smiled.

"I'm Meiling. I think I saw you last night", Meiling said, in a little friendly smile. Her long ebony hair held in buns and pigtails swayed slightly in the soft breeze.

"Yeah, it's me. Well, I gotta go, I'm late for class", Sakura said, picking up her assorted stuff and ran as fast as she can towards her room. The lecture has already started. She opened the door and a few curious faces looked at her. She sat beside Tomoyo, who, for some surprising reason, was staring blankly at thin air, daydreaming.

"Tomoyo", Sakura tapped her on the shoulder. Tomoyo gave a little jerk and looked at her.

"Nani?" she asked, hurriedly jolting down the notes written on the board. It was strange because Tomoyo never daydreams in class. More over, her notebook which was lying flat in front of her, was always full of writings, either the full details of what the professor was saying or random dress designs she plans to make her 'kawaii little Sakura' model for her was blank.

"You seem a a bit out of it.. Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked, opening her own notebook. Tomoyo smiled vaguely and before she could answer, the door opened once again and Meiling walked in. The professor smiled at her.

"Class, Meiling will be joining us this semester. She's from Maryland originally but she's going to continue her studies here in Hong Kong, so I suggest you get used to her.. And treat her well, okay?" the professor said.

"Hai", chorused the students.

Sakura looked at Meiling and pointed at the vacant seat in front of her. Meiling mouthed a simple 'thank you' and sat down, keeping quiet all throughout the session.

Syaoran parked on the university's parking lot, when a familiar scene caught his attention. About five girls were hovering over a familiar figure with animated flying hearts floating right above their heads. They were giggling like little girls to the corny jokes of the guy sitting in their center.

"Whatever.." Syaoran muttered, hearing a joke about a stupid monkey. For all he know, that guy named Akira is the stupid monkey in his story. Akira Ying had been Syaoran's friend from kindergarten until a few years of their high school. But when Akira was discovered in a talent search, he seemed to be floating on the ground already and never really talked to a Syaoran since then. Now, they're in the same university, taking up the same classes but acted like they never knew each other.

Tomoyo was still in a daydream state when they walked out of class.

"Would you care to tell me what's been keeping you looking like a hypnotized chicken?" Sakura asked, shifting her books on the other hand. She finally noticed there was an unfamiliar one, with pink butterflies on its cover. It was actually the size of a notebook.

"Is this yours?" she asked Tomoyo but the latter just shook her head. She opened the notebook but there was no name on it. There were just loopy handwritings that she could barely understand so she placed it inside her bag and continued walking with Tomoyo.

"I'm gonna look for him today", Tomoyo said, out of the blue.

"Who?" Sakura asked, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Eriol", Tomoyo said, taking in a deep breath and hugging her books tightly to herself.

"And who's Eriol?" Sakura asked, smiling a bit. Tomoyo looked at her and refused to answer. She just smiled knowingly and continued humming something. Sakura just shook her head and laugh at how stupid her friend looks like. After all, her mind was preoccupied by the fact that she's going but with Syaoran today. She had a few dates like this before, hanged out with a few guys but never really had any romantic relationships yet. But this date is a bit different. She never wanted to admit it but she was anticipating every hour that will lead to four o'clock, wishing that the clock would move twice fast.

Syaoran was tapping impatiently at his book, waiting for the small hand of the clock to reach the number 12. When at last it did, he bolted out of the door and almost flew towards the parking lot.

He was driving a little faster than he used to, trying to get to Sakura's school in time. When he finally parked in the parking lot, he saw hr, sitting alone in one corner and reading something. Her feature illuminated by the late afternoon sunlight. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she looked like a princess sitting on a bench. Syaoran felt like he's the luckiest man in the world just knowing her. He was smiling softly as he walked towards Sakura in brisk little steps, anticipating the time when they would be together..

Only the two of them on a date..

Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame

Turning and returning to some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say

My love,

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love

Never hesitating to become the fated ones

Turning and returning to some secret place to hide

Watching In slow motion as you turn to me and say,

My love,

Take my breath away


	11. friendly talks and kisses

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Friendly Talks and Kisses

"Hi Sakura.." Syaoran said when he was standing right in front of her. His voice was quivering a little as he holds three long stemmed white roses behind hi. Sakura looked up from what she was reading and gave him a really big smile.

"I thought you'd never come", she said, closing the pink notebook she saw a while ago and placing it back in her bag. Syaoran smiled shyly, fidgeting with the roses. Sakura saw a petal poking from behind him.

"You wouldn't mind if I ask if those roses are for me, would you?" Sakura asked, smiling wider.

"Oh? This? Erm… Yeah. I hope you like them", Syaoran said, looking away from her and focusing her eyes on the people hurrying past them. He was trembling deep inside, afraid of making a mistake. This is the first ever date he's having and he's having butterflies on his stomach. "Well, eh.. Let's go then?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, staring at him for a long silent moment before making a step.

Tomoyo was carefully retracing her steps from last night. She was at the exact spot where Eriol saved her and yet there was still no sign of anyone she could ask for information. She was a little nervous coming here. She was clutching her box of brownies in one hand and the other hand, clutching her bag tightly. What does a man like Eriol doing here at that time of night? He doesn't look like a robber or anything.

Finally, there was a man who emerged from a door at her far right corner. He was a small man, front teeth missing and looks looked like he hadn't had a bath for years.

"Excuse me.." Tomoyo said, calling the attention of the little man. The man looked at her and she thought she saw a flash of recognition in his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking me 'something'" the man said, a trace of humor in his voice. He was Spinnel, Eriol's friend. He was a bit happy to see a girl as rich as her voluntarily but when he recognized her, he had second thoughts about robbing her. This was the girl Eriol saved last night and if he finds out that he robbed the girl… man he doesn't want to think about it.

"Uhmm.. Does a man named Eriol live here?" Tomoyo asked and Spinnel's eyes widened. She knows Eriol!

"Why are you asking?" Spinnel asked suspiciously. There was a voice behind them.

"I thought I told you not to go to these kinds of places again.." Eriol said. Tomoyo turned around and suppressed a smile when she saw him leaning on a wall behind them, folding a piece of paper.

"I.. I was looking for you.." Tomoyo said. Blushing to the tips of her toes as Eriol came nearer.

"I'll handle it, Spinnel", Eriol calmly said . Spinnel gave him a raised eyebrow then disappeared in a corner.

"Uhm.. Sakura, where do you wanna go?" Syaoran said, stepping on the gas pedal when the lights turned green. Sakura stopped sniffing the roses and blushed a little.

"Depends on you", Sakura said, shyly staring out the window. Actually, sitting here in the same car where he's in is enough for her. But she didn't dare tell him that because she knew that this is a hopeless battle. This is something she will regret later in the future. But still, she wanted to enjoy this moment..

This moment with him…

Syaoran smiled, "Well, to tell you honestly, this is my first time going out on a date. I don't know where to take you", Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura looked at him with a little playful smile one her lips.

"The mall would be fine", she said, slightly heaving a sigh. So, she wasn't the only one feeling fidgety. She never thought Syaoran would admit this was his first date. She always believed that guys don't admit those kind of things. But with Syaoran, everything would be a bit different.

The pale afternoon sunlight was enough to lessen the heat of the day. Syaoran was telling the truth when he said that this was his first time. He really didn't know what to do. Sakura was practically the one pulling towards places where she wanted to go and he playfully gives in. After watching a movie In one of the cinemas, Syaoran was left snoring slightly. The movie was actually meant to be a thriller but it turned out to be a boring tale of chasing and killing. Sakura herself could swear that she was a bit sleepy. But the highlight of this experience was watching Syaoran snore lightly beside her. He looks really calm and peaceful when he sleeps. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and when he woke up, she was giggling softly in his ears.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his eyes as they went out.

Sakura giggled again, "You slept". She added. Syaoran gave a light groan.

"oh man, gomen nesai.. As a payment for sleeping on you, I'll buy you a tall cone of ice cream", Syaoran said and Sakura gave him a playful nudge.

Tomoyo was standing in front of Eriol, looking deeply into those sapphire eyes. He wanted to look tough but she could see right through him. He was an ordinary lonely guy, wanting to be loved..

Needing to be loved..

"I.. I just came.. to.. give you this", Tomoyo said, handing him the box of brownies she bought.

"For what?" Eriol asked, motioning her to follow him. Tomoyo followed him out of the alleyway.

"For saving me the last night", Tomoyo said, twisting her fingers shyly.

Eriol gave a soft throaty laugh. "You shouldn't have come back", he said, opening the box and offering it to Tomoyo. The latter shook her head.

"are you… do you usually save girls like that?" Tomoyo asked, still following him, the sunlight illuminating his tired face. "Do you live here?"

"You ask too many questions. Look", Eriol said, turning around and facing her. Tomoyo realized they were already to cross the busy streets of Hong Kong. "Don't come back again, okay? I told you before, it's way too dangerous for you. And thanks for the brownies. They're delicious", Eriol said.

Tomoyo was left looking at him silently, she will come back..

She will come back to know more about this guy, who's starting to make her feel something different..

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Sakura were both eating their ice creams outside the benches in the mall. The sun is starting to set, casting long, lonely shadows on the ground. Syaoran had been silent for a couple of minutes now.

"You've been so quiet.." Sakura observed. Syaoran smiled and faced her. Those deep, lonely, amber eyes, searching her face for something.

"Sakura, is there something I should know?" Syaoran asked all of a sudden. Sakura's heart gave a little jerk. _Should I tell him? Should I tell him this isn't gonna work out? That she's going to marry his brother? _But she decided against it and shook her head for some reason alien to her. The look on Syaoran's face didn't change.

"I see.." he said, no touching his ice cream (ice creams were placed in cups). As a child, Yelan always buys him ice cream after a trip to the market.. Ice crams remind him of her all the time, it was even stronger. Sakura's presence reminds him of the comforting feeling the ice cream brings when he was still a child, hugged protectively within her okaa-san's arms.

Perhaps he was trying hard not to cry or maybe because he'd been holding his breath for so long but the difficulty in breathing started washing over him again. He hadn't gelt like this for years now. He was gripping on the edge of the bench tightly, feeling as if he was being forced to breath through a straw.

An asthma attack!

"M-maybe we should go home now", Syaoran said, coughing a little because of the effort to try to breath freely again.

"Huh?" Sakura asked but she stood up and nodded. "You seem a little fidgety. Are you okay?" she asked and Syaoran merely nodded, trying to get to the car to get his inhaler. He never wanted to let Sakura know how weak he is, not only emotionally, but physically as well.

"A-Asthma..", he said. Sakura's eyes went a little wider. She opened the car door and ushered him in.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you okay?" she asked. Syaoran nodded, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Well, maybe, we should open the car door to let some air in", she said and pushed the button to automatically roll down the windows. Then, she was rubbing Syaoran's back as he was coughing continuously.

"Darn", Sakura muttered. "I'll bring you to the hospital now", she said.

"No, I'll be okay", Syaoran said, laying his head on her shoulders. "Just.. Just sing for me", he said. His okaa-san's always sings for him whenever an asthma attack like this happens. For some reasons, it is always effective.

"What?" Sakura asked, but nonetheless sang a song that came first to her mind.

I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad

All I wanna do, is grow old with you

I'm gonna give you medicine when your tummy aches

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Syaoran closed his eyes, drowning himself in the melody. Maybe it's a coincidence but the song was his okaa-san's favorite. Sakura was stroking his hair making him fall into a deep slumber.. he opened his eyes again.

"Sakura, would you hate me if I kiss you right now?" he asked all of a sudden, staring at Emerald orbs with his pleading amber ones.

There was a look of surprise in her face.

Then…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Decisions

Sakura smiled vaguely, staring at him.

"I wouldn't get mad. But it wouldn't be right." She said, shaking her head a little. Syaoran raised his head and stared at her for so long she felt she would melt. "And you know why it wouldn't be right'' Sakura asked

''I'', Syaoran said, not wanting to say the word, his mind rejecting the reason.

''I am arranged to marry your stepbrother. I will be marrying him.'' Sakura said, her voice filled with undefined emotions, her features silhouetted by the long afternoon shadows.

Syaoran's heart felt like it's being squeezed so tight, the difficulty in breathing getting worse.

''I know that. Yukito told me. He doesn't know you. He doesn't even want to be married with you. Why push it'' Syaoran asked, leaning on the car seat, trying to control himself from grabbing her and pulling her towards him. She's the only one that kept him going through all these years: the simple hug they shared in their childhood being his only comforting thought. She serves as a reminder that there's still hope in this cruel world, that after the night, daylight will shine on you.

''There's more to it than I can explain, Syaoran. That is why there is a need to tell you that I couldn't see you again. I couldn't go out with you again. Much more, if you're starting to have feelings for me, don't push it because you'll only get hurt.'' Sakura said, staring at him, trying hard to remember his face.

''Sakura'' Syaoran said, grabbing her shoulders. ''You're the only solid wall that I can lean to after okaa-san's death. Please. I don't want to lose you'' he said, trying hard to save the last hope he has in his life. Sakura shook her head and opened the car door.

''I couldn't do this. I will marry your stepbrother. Syaoran, find someone else to love. You're not that hard to love. Besides, I've only known you for a few days and it couldn't be that you fell in love with me that fast.''Sakura said, making a move to get out. Syaoran grabbed her back.

''What if I did? What if I fell in love with you since that moment you hugged me and comforted me? What if we're really meant to be and you're risking your lifetime happiness with this decision'' Syaoran asked, his breath wheezing in and out loudly.

''I'm sorry'' Sakura said then got out of the car. She looked back at him. There's a strong urge to get back and hug him. The lonely little child she saw years ago suddenly resurfaced, making him look like a vulnerable kid. ''I'm sorry Syao'' she said again and started walking.

Syaoran opened the car door and was about to follow her but the asthma attack left him feeling helpless and weak.

''I will make you min Sakura. even if it takes me a lifetime, I will make you mine.'' Syaoran vowed to himself.

Sakura didn't go home right away after that. Instead, she continued walking until Syaoran's car was out of sight. Exhausted, she sat down on one of the benches and stared out at the endless horizon in front of her. It had only been a few days since she saw him again and yet her heart was telling her Syaoran is special.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, trying hard to convince herself that this is for the better. Then she heard the distant roar of thunder. In a few short minutes rain started pouring down heavily. She sat on the bench, not wanting to move. Then all of a sudden something dark was above her. She looked up and saw a huge black umbrella sheltering her from the harsh rain.

''I've been looking at you for a while now and you look lonely.'' The gentle male voice said. Sakura looked up and the smiling face of Yukito beaming at her.

''I''

''A pretty lady like you shouldn't be out here in the rain alone'' Yukito said, offering his hand to help her stand up. Sakura took it, warmth spreading from her fingertips.

''Thank you'' she said. Yukito doesn't know her. He doesn't even have an idea who she is. Maybe remaining to be in anonymity to him would be better for now.

''I'm Yukito by the way'' Yukito said, leading her to one of the little stalls nearby for shelter.

''I'm Sa—Sarah'' Sandy said, refusing to give her real name. They were now in front of a small noodle house? and safe from the harsh pouring rain.

''You know what's so good about the rain?'' Yukito asked. Sakura shook her head.

''What''

''It's the thought that you'll be able to eat hot soup to battle the cold!'' Yukito said, sitting on the long bench. ''Want to eat with me?''he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. The thought of hot soup making her hungry.

Yukito ordered two steaming bowls of ramen and they eat it in silence for the first few minutes. Sakura kept throwing him stealing glances. She was trying to assert the personality of the guy she's meant to marry. The night she met him, he struck him as a tough, gallant guy. And that impression didn't change until now, yet, yet there was something more about him that she ache to know. He's just like Syaoran-too full of unfathomable secrets.

''What are you staring at me for?'' Yukito asked.

Sakura blushed lightly. ''Nothing.'' She said and continued eating her soup. She was feeling more and more comfortable with him with each minute that ticks by. The comfort wasn't like that of Syaoran's so instant and familiar, the one with Yukito was more of a growing comfort, something you feel gradually.

The car suddenly stopped running. Syaoran cursed a little. He wanted to get home to get his inhaler and now this! He's stuck in the middle of the road with a few cars passing by and his asthma attack is getting worse! He opened the car door and painfully tried to stand up. The whole world turning slowly around him.

He needed to breath. breath in. breath out.

he got out of the car, raised the hood.

breath in. breath out.

the whole world was turning darker.

Smaller. Darker.

and then he slumped unconscious on the ground.

There was another car that stopped. A lady with pigtails rushed to him. Her hands trembling a little.

''Are you okay? hey! Answer me''The lady asked, trying to wake him up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There are no coincidences

Meilin was near panicking. She doesn't know what to do. Should she call an ambulance? She took out her cell phone but the battery was empty. Cursing silently, she tried to wake Hero up. That was when another car stopped beside them.

''You don?t look like you're a Chinese'' Patrick said, finishing up his soup. Sakura stared at everything but him.

''I'm a Japanese'' Sakura said carefully. She looked at Yukito and saw that he was smiling a little.

''What a coincidence'' he said and his eyes beamed at her. ''My wife-to-be in the future is a Japanese too. I wish she's as pretty as you'' Yukito said and Sakura blushed.

''Wife-to-be?'' she asked in an effort to be innocent.

Yukito smirked a little. ''I'm only 20 yet I'm engaged to someone I don't even know. She's a Japanese and our parents arranged out marriage for us. What a bummer.'' Yukito said, still staring at her. Sakura's heart was beating like a drum against her chest.

''Well? maybe you shouldn't judge her this early. Maybe she's nice and maybe you'll get to love her once you meet her.'' Sakura said. Yukito laughed so suddenly and rumpled her hair.

''I hope so.'' He said, still chuckling. Sakura forced another smile. ''I bet she's not that pretty that's why she's relying on her parents to find her a husband.'' Yukito said.

The words spelled 'o-u-c-h' to Sakura. Is she that desperate? No. In fact she doesn't want her marriage to be arranged. She's just too weak deep inside to argue about this.

''Maybe yes, maybe not. What if she turned out to be a beauty queen?'' she asked. Yukito looked at her curiously.

''I've never met anyone as optimistic as you.'' Yukito said, staring at her once again. Sakura was starting to be fidgety. Yukito's stare was probing deep within her soul that it feels as if it's too difficult to hide anything from him.

''Well? Erm.. I better go home now.'' Sakura said then stood up. She was about to get her wallet when Yukito stopped her.

''It's my pleasure to treat you out.'' He said then fish out a few bills from his wallet then gave it to the lady. Sakura didn't wait for him to finish. She walked out into the drizzle. Next thing she knew, Yukito was beside her again.

''It's been a pleasure meeting you, Sarah.'' Yukito said then winked at her. For a long moment, she stared at his retreating back, to overwhelmed for words.

She had been with two stepbrothers that day and realized they're both different persons. Yukito was the carefree one with frank words and Syaoran was the serious secretive type. She felt a different kind of comfort with each of them and it's gonna be a big problem.

''What happened to him?'' a man asked Meilin.

''I don't know. I just saw him collapse right here and.. should we call an ambulance? My phone's dead.'' Meilin said. The man peered closer at Syaoran and a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes.

''Syaoran?'' Eriol whispered. He acted in an instant. He fished out his phone then dialed the hospital number. ''The ambulance would be here in a few minutes. We better get him inside the car. It's raining.'' Eriol said.

With difficulty, they heaved Syaoran into the car and waited for the ambulance. Syaoran seemed as if he's gasping for air.

''You know him?'' Meilin asked, sitting beside him.

''He's an old friend. He's probably having an asthma attack again. I've been with him for years and watch him in ICU's since we were children.''Eriol said.

''ICU?''

''Don't you know that people with the worse asthma cases get into a coma once a serious attack happens?'' he asked. There was fear in Meilin's eyes.

''What if?'' she said in an unfinished sentence. Eriol shook his head.

''He won't die.'' He said. ''What's your name?'' Eriol asked. Before Meilin could answer, the sirens of an ambulance broke the stillness of the twilight.

''Thank God.'' Meilin said in a silent whisper.

Syaoran was having the worst dream he ever had. There people around him with slimy hands, calling his name and grabbing him by the chest, blocking the passage of air.

Then in the middle of those slimy faces, there was his Okaa-san. he was trying to reach for her but the dozen slimy hands kept pulling him away. Then his mom turned into Sakura. He was screaming for her but the hands clasping his chest prevented him from screaming. He can only mumble her name.

''Is he gonna be fine?'' Meilin asked the paramedic. She and Eriol got in the ambulance with Syaoran.

''We'll know once we get to the hospital.'' The paramedic said. Meilin was staring at Syaoran. He looked so handsome in spite of the pale lips and skin. She remembers him as the guy who saved the drowning guy from before and now he's whispering Sakura's name. What a coincidence to meet her that morning and him this afternoon.

''I know he's handsome but if you stare at him, he might melt and you'd be sorry.'' Eriol chuckled a little. Meilin looked at him.

''I just felt sorry for him,'' Meilin said, trying hard to control herself from reaching out and stroking his wet hair. In spite of the oxygen mask on his face, he looked like he's having a difficult time breathing. She wanted to comfort him. wanted to reach out and trace his face.

''Do you know his parent's number?'' Meilin asked. Joseph chuckled again.

''His okaa-san died years ago and his otou-san? Don't even think about calling him. He'd rather do business than worry about Syaoran'' Eriol said, staring at Meilin. She was pretty and innocent looking and from what he's seeing, she has a big heart.

''Poor guy'' Meilin mumbled, her heart going out to him again. With each minute, she was slowly relating to Syaoran's condition.

When they arrived at the hospital, she waited outside the ER for his doctor, with Eriol sitting behind her.

''Listen I gotta go now. Uh.. I'll leave it to you to call his family.'' Eriol said then walked out, winking at her on his way out. Meilin raised an eyebrow and was about to protest but he dismissed her.

''Heartless jerk.'' Meilin said, still waiting anxiously.

There was this weird feeling of connection to Syaoran. this weird feeling that makes her heart skip a beat just seeing him. Maybe it's the fact that she knew how it is to lose someone like your okaa-san. Her okaa-san died too when she was just a little girl. But her otou-san had been so good to her. Before she went back to China, her otou-san gave her okaa-san's diary to her but for some reason, she seemed to have lost it.

When Syaoran was wheeled out of the ER and transferred to a private room, she went with him, telling the doctor that she was his girlfriend. Somehow, the thought of being his girlfriend makes her heart skip another beat.

There was a voice talking to him, calling him but it felt like his eyes were shut tight he couldn't open them.

''My okaa-san died too, you know. And my otou-san said that she was a good lady'' Meilin said, sitting beside Syaoran's bed. She hadn't called his family yet because she wanted this moment to be alone with him. ''My otou-san said he's got a son from another woman and left them even before the child was born and my okaa-san accepted him wholeheartedly. Is your okaa-san like that too? Eriol said she died long ago. I bet she's pretty coz you're so handsome, you know. If you would just open your eyes, I bet my otou-san's eyes would be a match of your eyes'' Meilin said, staring at him, talking like an idiot. ''And your hair is just like his, you know'' she chuckled. If it wouldn't be too much of a coincidence, she'd make herself believe Syaoran was her otou-san's son outside marriage.


End file.
